In general terms, the QUALITY Control ALGORITHM described in this application, once configured and integrated into a process control system will achieve the objective of Improving quality of the product produced by the process control system. The integration of the QUALITY Control ALGORITHM can require modifications of the process control system. In practical terms, there is no “perfect process”, and there is no “perfect product”. However, there are respectively acceptable statistical quality standards the processes and the products, under normal operating conditions, should comply with. Example of acceptable quality; under normal operating conditions the process control system should produce quality products at the minimum of 99.999%, meaning there can be maximum of one reject per 10,000 products produced. In respect to process control systems providing prescription medications—high rating of the product quality and the quality of customer service, are essential. In all practical terms, the process control system must ensure the quality of prescription medications delivered to a customer is in full compliance with the requirements of the medication listed in the medication specifications. The QUALITY Control ALGORITHM improves quality of a process control system, including operating environment of the system, enabling the system to statistically extend the quality range. As example, the process rated at 99.99999% quality, meaning there can be maximum of one reject per 1000,000 products produced. Not all existing processes are in compliance of providing required quality products. Unfortunately, this is also true for the existing process methods related to producing and delivery of prescription medications. Existing pharmacies do not meet requirements in respect to: quality of medication, quality of services, safety of raw materials and medications, security of customer's sensitive data, etc. The existing process control systems responsible for processing prescription medications, based on medication specification parameters, maintain respective data in computerized data bases, and also create a medication label to be attached to a container intended for storing the medication. The label will have the prescription medication unique identification, such as; a barcode label, patients name, medication name, etc. In majority of the existing systems, from the point of origination, the prescription medication location is tracked by respective electronic devices by its single identification—barcode label. The potential problems with the existing systems include:    1) Inadequate environment, including: process control technology, quality verification technology and general support for providers to avoid stress related mistakes in particular during high demand seasons, such as flu season, etc. The proper process environment is required to ensure best quality is attained at all time, including: proper selection of raw materials, determining if the correct dosage is deposited into the storage container, etc. Potential ERROR: wrong label attached to a container with medication.    2) Inadequate support for product identification in terms of quality process related of real time tracking and inventory management of the completed prescription within the system. Potential ERROR: sensor miss-reading a barcode label of a prescription medication, which accidently links the completed medication to another medication within the system, and the wrong medication being delivered without the system recognizing the ERROR (presence of the “other” medication within the system) prior to delivery.    3) Lack of monitoring ambient requirements listed in the product specifications, including: temperature, humidity, vibrations, exposure to radiation, etc. Potential ERROR: delivering prescription medications without analyzing the actual environmental conditions to which the medications were exposed to, and as result, potential changes in medication quality, including changes which can impact adversely the patient's health. As example, delivering medications by mall, is one of the most vulnerable process steps in terms of providing verifiable required ambient environment, and also introducing risks of errors related to “mail delivery”, such as: wrong medications, wrong address, etc., which additionally factor in impacting in a negative way the quality of services, and quality of medications.